Loving Him
by 13VampireLover13
Summary: Annabel is being forced to live with her dad in North Carolina after her mom died and can't think of another place she'd rather not be.But while being down there she realizes she's in love with a Cullen...but that love could lead to her death.R&R!


**A/N:**

**Hey every body! This is my first story so I'm not really sure how it is haha. But review and let me know! Tell me if you think I can improve on anything cause I'm sure I can! Don't be afraid to criticize!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to my auntie poking my head. I batted her hand away and groaned. I heard her sigh and then she yanked my covers off my bed. I yelled when the cold air hit me and looked at my alarm clock.

"It's fricken four in the morning! What the hell?!" I yelled attempting to pull my covers back over me.

"Your flight changed and there's a lot of snow on the roads. We need to go in fifteen minutes. Get up, get dressed, brush, and let's go."

I glared after her as she stalked out of my room, we've never really got along very well. Even though she was family, it wasn't like I had to like her, right? I got out of bed looking for my suitcase. My room was fairly dark because I only had my bedside lamp turned on. I kept it that way. I couldn't find it so I assumed my Auntie Helen had already packed it in the car. On my desk there were clothes folded up for me. My auntie must have taken them out of my suitcase for me so I wouldn't waste time deciding what I wanted to wear. When I picked them up I noticed that they weren't anything I had packed. Nothing I ever even remembered buying. They were hideous. To me anyways. On top of the pants was a green knitted sweater with…omg…with _Santa's face _on it. And a pair of kaki pants.

Hell no. I wouldn't be caught dead in this. Sure it was real close to Christmas time, and my mom bought it for me last year… but it didn't make it ok to wear, I told her I never would anyways. I quickly walked over to my closet to find something else I could put on. Unfortunately my closet was completely empty. _Damn. _Just then my auntie came into my room.

"Annabel, why aren't you dressed yet?" Ugh, she called me by my full name. I hated that and she knew it. Before I could answer she went on, "We need to leave in ten minutes if you don't get to brush your hair or teeth before we go then that's just too damn bad. But you are going to get those clothes on." She pointed over to the folded clothes on my desk. Next I gave her a look that earned me a nice hard slap on the right side of my face. She left my room mumbling something that sounded like 'ungrateful' and slammed my door behind her.

Geez. All that over some clothes. It's not like I tried to make that face, it just happens when I look at something I don't like. It was involuntary. Even when I tried to be nice to her she always gave me an attitude. Maybe…maybe she blamed me for my mom's death… I know I did.

I thought about this as I brushed my hair and got dressed; I concluded I would wear my PJ tank top underneath the ugly shirt and take the shirt off at the airport. It fit snugly on my body. I looked in the mirror, it sure would be cute if it didn't have Santa on the front and if it wasn't green. It fit me perfectly, showing all my curves.

We left the house three minutes late from me trying to find a breakfast bar in the kitchen. That set my auntie off. We drove slow and silently down the icy street, with her fuming next to me and me slouching down in my seat with my ipod turned up. It was four thirty by the time we reached the airport and we hurried inside, me lugging all three of my bags by myself. The airport was fairly busy but the lines moved fast. She checked me in and we headed over to the security line. I knew she wouldn't be accompanying me to my gate since she didn't get a pass, I couldn't complain. She hadn't said a word to me the whole time until we reached the line.

"Annabel," she said looking at me "you had better not screw things up down there. Be good for your dad, be happy he's even taking you in." Typical Auntie Helen, always lecturing me or scolding me before I even do something. I nodded curtly and she apparently decided she wasn't going to say goodbye and just left. I watched her weave her way through the crowd and exit out the airport doors. I had to admit, I was a little surprised and hurt that she hadn't said goodbye. Sure we had our differences, and I didn't like her one bit, but I hadn't realized she hated me that much…

I pondered on this until I got a nudge in the side indicating I had better walk forward. I went through the security line swiftly. I was pretty embarrassed when they made me take my jacket off and it revealed my lovely Santa sweater. I could have been being paranoid but I swore I heard snickers from some girls in the security line next to mine. I blushed and went through the process as quickly as possible.

When I was done I pulled off the sweater and stuffed it in my already packed carry on. Now I had on a red tank top with tan kaki pants. I put my jacket on again to conceal myself. I felt like I was being watched, probably by some freaky dude. I headed towards my gate.

"E 10…E10…" I mumbled. I had ten minutes till boarding time. I started walking faster and before I knew it had reached my destination. While waiting for my section to be called I people watched. There were a lot of funny people in airports. After seventeen years of traveling I would know. As I gazed around my eyes fell on one person in particular. A guy, a really gorgeous guy.

He was standing a little ways away from me but I could make out his features perfectly. Well, almost. He was muscular, just the right amount I thought guys should have. His hair was cut short and it was a chocolate brown, his skin was pale white and seemed to emit a kind of glow. He had a look to him that I was just drawn to. When my section was called I found it hard to look away, but I saw he was making his way to board the same plane as me, he was fast and graceful. This surprised me since he looked so big. I secretly hoped he would have a seat somewhere near me. Seeing some girls nearby also stare and point at him smiling made me realize I probably wasn't the only one.

I got in line behind him. I thought I saw him stiffen up as I got behind him. The line moved fast and I was getting onto the plane in the next couple minutes. I had first class, for once. I looked at my number, 1A. I turned to sit in my seat as it was the first one and saw the gorgeous guy sitting in the seat next to mine. He looked at me and turned away quickly. I sat down and once again thought I saw him stiffen up. Once everyone else was done walking by my seat I got up and attempted to shove my carry on bag in the tiny compartment. I pushed and pushed but I didn't have the strength to get it in, it was also a little too high of a reach for me.

I hadn't even seen him get up but before I knew it he had shoved my bag in the compartment and sat back down again. I blushed sitting down again stuttering out a thank you. He didn't say anything but we made eye contact for a brief second and I saw his eyes were pitch black. I thought it was strange that he had such dark hair and eyes but really pale skin. Boy was he ever going to get burnt going to North Carolina! For a while I was completely oblivious to the fact that he kept his hands clenched and did indeed seem like he had stiffen up and he stared out the window the whole time. Geez, what was his problem? Oh, maybe he was afraid of riding in an airplane…yea that was probably it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it? Or did you not like it? Review and let me know! ^.^**


End file.
